


První den v práci (ParentLock)

by SallyPejr



Series: Sherlock BBC - AU challenge [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Children, Parentlock, Primary School
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny Ravensová je první den v práci na místní zákadní škole (Primary school) a má na starost nejméně početnou třídu osmiletých žáčků. Jenže v té třídě jsou potomci Andersona, Holmese a Watsona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	První den v práci (ParentLock)

Jenny Ravensová je nejnovější posilou na zdejší nižší škole. Jako malá zde vyrůstala, než se její rodiče odstěhovali pryč z Londýna, ale i tak sem často jezdila na prázdniny za babičkou. A nyní se sem vrací jako učitelka pro třídu osmiletých žáčků.

Všichni ji zde vřele vítali, všude plno úsměvů barev, dokonce i slunce dnes svítilo na celé město, jako by i ono chtělo zpříjemnit její první pracovní den. A pak to začalo.

Protože Jenny teprve začíná, dostala na starost nejméně početnou třídu školy a proto má na starost jen dvanáct dítek. Ovšem ze zkušenosti ví, že i jedno dítě je až moc, pokud je nevychované a nadopované cukrem a kofeinem. (Bůh ať do sedmého kolene prokleje toho, koho napadlo dát dětem CocaColu na svačinku.)

„Dobré ráno." usměje se Jenny na dvanáctihlavou směsici chlapců a dívek sedící v kruhu na koberci v zadní části třídy.

Její bývalý učitel jí prozradil, že děti jsou jako zvířátka. Malá a křehká a je nutno k nim takto i přistupovat. Ale když ukáže člověk slabost, promění se děti na líté šelmy. Nikdy proto nesmí dát najevo slabost nebo nejistotu. Děti využijí všeho a zničí člověka. Jenny věří, že její učitel jen přeháněl, ale nemíní riskovat, a proto když se staví před celou třídu, tak stále udržuje veselý úsměv.

„Jmenuji se Jenny Ravesová a jsem vaše nová paní učitelka. Ale můžete mi říkat slečno Jenny. A protože jsem nová a nikoho z vás ještě neznám, tak bych byla ráda, kdybyste se mi jeden po druhém představili. A já s tím začnu. Moje jméno už víte. Bydlím kousek od školy v malém bytě spolu se svým psem, co se jmenuje Arny a se svým přítelem, který se jmenuje Bob. Ráda si čtu a ráda maluju. Nemám ráda houby. A teď vy."

Děti jsou trochu nejisté a nikdo z nich nechce začít, a tak musí Jenny vybrat. A jako prvního zvolí černovlasého chlapce s poněkud bledým obličejem, který má na tričku zjednodušenou verzi kostry jakéhosi zvířete.

„Ehm- Já jsem Jeffrey a bydlím s tátou. Máma - odjela." začne chlapec trochu nejistě. Vypadá sklesle, ale když ho blonďatá holčička vedle něj poplácá chlácholivě po zádech, vzpamatuje se a pokračuje.

„Mám rád pravěk a dinosaury a jednou budu pareontolog a nebo vyšetřovatel jako táta."

„Paleontolog." pousměje se Jenny. „To je hezké." Jako malá také chtěla být archeologem, ale to bylo jen krátké období po zhlédnutí Jurského parku.

„A co ty?" obrátí se učitelka na blondýnku vedle Jeffreyho. Dívenka má vlásky pod bradu sepnuté červenými sponkami a na sobě šatečky s jahůdkami. Celá vypadá roztomile jako dítě z reklamy nebo z přáníčka.

Blondýnka si odkašle a posadí se rovněji.

„Mé jméno je Amélie Watsonová. Bydlím s taťkou, který je doktor a voják a s tátou, který je detektivní konzultant." vysloví Amelie pomalu, jako by si chtěla být jistá, že onu profesi vysloví doopravdy správně. „A moje máma byla sestřička s nejlepší muškou v Británii. Aspoň táta to říká." dodá malá trochu nejistě, ale hned se vzpamatuje a pokračuje.

„Mám ráda pokusy a vyšetřování a chtěla bych být jako táta a taťka, ale taťkovi se to moc nelíbí. A nemám ráda pavouky a Andersona."

„Cože?!" rozkřikne se Jeffrey a naštvaně se na Amélii podívá.

„Co?" obrátí se na něj dívenka klidně.

„Co tím myslíš, že nesnášíš Andersona?" zeptá se Jeffrey naštvaně.

„Je to idiot. Snižuje IQ celému Scotland Yardu." mávne Amelie nonšalantně rukou.

„A tvojí tátové jsou magoři!"

Než Jenny stačí zastavit hádku, zvrhne se křik v boj. Původně nejistý Jeffrey a roztomile vypadající Amelie se teď s křikem válí jeden po druhém, ruce a nohy jim lítají všemi směry, když se snaží toho druhého praštit/kopnout/zatahat za vlasy/zatahat za oblečení.

Než stačí vyděšená Jenny zasáhnout, vloží se do akce rezavá dvojčata ve společensky vypadajícím oblečení. Dva chlapci chytnou každý jednoho rváče pod pažemi a odtrhnou je od sebe.

„Amelie Watsonová! Jeffrey Andersone!" křiknou dvojčata ostře. „Řekneme to vašim otcům!" dodají, když se dva rváči pořád brání a sápou se jeden po druhém. Ovšem po oné výhružce oba strnou uprostřed pohybu a jako hadrové panny zůstanou viset v rukách rezavých dvojčat.

„O co tady jde?" zeptá se Jenny překvapeně, ale čtveřice si jich nevšímá.

„A co jim řeknete?" zeptá se Jeffrey a vytrhne se ze sevření svého spolužáka.

Amelie ho hned napodobí.

„Tomu tvému řekneme, že tě Amelie přeprala." ukáže jedno z dvojčat na černovlasého chlapce. „Strejdovi Johnovi řekneme, že ses prala. A Sherlockovi, že se pořád kamarádíš s Jeffreym." obrátí se zrzek na blondýnku.

Amelie a Jeffrey si vymění jeden krátký pohled a vzápětí skočí dvojčatům po krku a bitka vypukne na novo, akorát s dvojnásobným počtem účastníků.

Vyděšená Jenny jen vykulí oči, ale po chvilce se vzpamatuje, přiskočí k dětem a odtrhne je od sebe.

„A dost! V mé třídě nebudou žádné rvačky, rozumíte?" řekne Jenny přísně.

Čtveřice dětí jen stojí a upřeně hledí do země.

„Rozumíte tomu?" zopakuje učitelka.

„Ano, slečno Jenny." zahučí čtveřice.

„Skvělé a teď mi vysvětlete, o co tady šlo."

Po chvilce ticha si slovo vezme jeden z rezatých chlapců.

„Jeffreyho otec a Ameliini otcové spolupracují během vyšetřování a nemají se moc rádi, což se přeneslo i do chování těch dvou."

„A vy dva jste se do rvačky přidali, protože-?"

„Protože nám otec řekl, že máme mít Amelii pod dohledem a dávat pozor, aby moc nevyděsila novou učitelku, kterou dostaneme, tedy vás." řekne chlapec způsobem, který se víc hodí k dospělému než k dítěti.

„Moc vám to nešlo." ušklíbne se Jeffrey.

„Dost." zarazí Jenny začínající hádku. „Až si pro vás přijdou rodiče, chci si s nimi promluvit, rozumíte tomu?"

„Ano, slečno Jenny."

„Dobře. Teď se vraťte na svá místa a chovejte se slušně. Byla bych nerada, kdybychom hned první den školy museli jít do ředitelny. A vy dva můžete pokračovat v představování."

Děti se postupně vrátí na svá místa v kruh a jedno z dvojčat začne mluvit.

„Naše jména jsou Siger a Sherrinford Holmesovi. Náš otec zaujímá nevýznamnou pozici v britské vládě."

V tomhle bodě se od Amelie ozve podivný chrčivý zvuk, jako by potlačovala smích. Učitelka jí věnuje udivený pohled, dvojčata podmračený a Jeffrey pobavený.

„Máme rádi četbu, logické hádanky a bojová umění. Nemáme rádi idioty."

„Bojová umění?" diví se Jenny.

„Ano. Teta Anthea, nazýváme ji tetou, i když s námi není nijak zpřízněna, nás během hlídání učí, jak správně bojovat a bránit se. Je to velice poučné."

„Oh. Jistě." hlesne Jenny. A pak raději přejde k dalšímu ze svých žáčků.

Zbytek třídy se naštěstí ukázal být velice normálním a obyčejným.

\- - o - -

Během onoho krátkého prvního školního dne si Jenny jen potvrdila, že ona čtveřice Anderson-Watsonová-Holmes-Holmes je naprosto jiná než zbytek třídy.

Během pobytu na zahradě seděla dvojčata na lavečce a četla si společně knihu o historii britského impéria.

Amelie a Jeffrey zabrali celou prolézačku, kterou označili za svůj ostrov, odkud během hry Amelie Jeffreyho shodila, protože je idiot. Chlapec skončil s rozedřeným kolenem, které Amelie pomohla ošetřit, zatímco hlasitě spekulovala o zahnisaných ranách a amputovaných končetinách.

Pobyt na zahradě skončil jejich bitkou, kdy Amelie byla stegosaurus a Jeffrey pachycephalosaurus (ať už je to cokoliv) a soutěžili, který z dinosaurů má větší šanci vyhrát boj. Rvačku opět ukončili bratři Holmesové s tím, že stegosaurus i pachycephalosaurus jsou býložravci,  tudíž spolu nebojují a hra dvou dětí je tedy naprosto nelogická a zbytečná. Další potenciální rvačku celé čtveřice ukončila Jenny, když děti zahnala do školy.

Opravdu by si ráda promluvila s jejich rodiči, i když se trochu obává, co to bude za lidi. Protože kolik osmiletých dětí se baví o amputacích, vzorcích krve a vyhrožuje zásahem tajných agentů? To přece nemůžou mít všechno z televize.

\- - o - -

„A, už je tady." řekne jedno z dvojčat, když na minutu přesně, kdy říkali, že půjdou domů, do třídy vejde pohledná brunetka v elegantních šatech a s mobilem v ruce.

„To je vaše maminka?" zeptá se Jenny. Ta žena vypadá víc jako modelka než jako matka dvou dětí.

„Ne, to je teta Anthea." opraví ji jeden z chlapců.

Jenny si okamžitě vzpomene na jejich prohlášení, že je teta Anthea učí bojovat. Tahle Anthea na vysokých podpadcích a s dokonale upravenými nehty učí bojová umění?

„Nepodceňujte ji." prohodí druhý z dvojčat, zatímco si balí věci.

„Pan Holmes nebo jeho paní nepříjdou?" zeptá se Jenny oné Anthei, která zatím ani jednou nevzhlédla od obrazovky mobilu.

„Obávám se, že jsou oba příliš zaneprázdněni a nemohou se dostavit." řekne Anthea, jako by byla myšlenkami jinde. „Ovšem nemusíte se obávat. Za své nevhodné chování budou potrestáni."

„Co tím myslíš?" zeptá se jeden z rezatých chlapců.

„Vy víte, jaký je trest, když se perete." prohodí Anthea s drobným úsměvem.

„Ale to byla jen obrana. Byli jsme napadeni." hádají se kluci s prosebnými výrazy ve tvářích.

„Rvali jste se ve škole, a proto budou vašim trestem veřejně prospěšné práce. Délka trestu bude zkrácena vzhledem k polehčujícím okolnostem."

Dvojčata dají na chvíli hlavy dohromady a cosi spolu šeptem rozebírají. Jenny zachytí jen pár slov jako odvolání, zbytečný risk a soud, než se dvojčata opět podívají na Antheu.

Ta stále hledí do mobilu a děti ignoruje.

„Trest přijímáme." prohlásí bratři, načež s hlavami hrdě vztyčenými odejdou.

Anthea a její telefon jim jsou v patách.

„Zbožňuju, když dostanou veřejně prospěšné práce." rozplývá se Amelie škodolibým nadšením.

„Jo, to jim patří." přikývne Jeffrey stejně potěšeně.

„A co to jsou veřejně prospěšné práce?" zeptá se Jenny.

„Budou muset makat rukama. Je hezky, takže práce na zahradě. Jindy by pomáhali s úklidem v domě." vysvětlí jí Amelie. „Ti pracháči mají na všechno lidi, takže krom trestu nemusí hnout prstem."

„Šťastlivci." zahučí Jeffrey. Výpomoc s domácími pracemi je u něj doma samozřejmostí.

\- - o - -

Jeffrey a Amelie jsou poslední, kdo ještě má jít domů a jejich rodiče mají docela zpoždění. Děti to učitelce vysvětlí krátkým 'vyšetřují' a nerušeně pokračují v kreslení mapy Londýna. Asi s půlhodinovým zpožděním se jejich rodiče konečně objeví a jejich příchod je nepřehlédnutelný. Nebo spíš nepřeslechnutelný.

„Jsi totální psychopat!"

„Zklapni už konečně! Snižuješ IQ celé škole. Nechci, aby moje dcera měla invalidní důchod kvůli demenci."

„Jestli ji někdo ohrožuje, tak jsi to ty! Kdo se zdravým rozumem svěří _tobě_ dítě do péče?!"

„Mohu se ptát na to samé!"

„Už jsou tady." povzdechne si Amelie a schová používané pastelky do tužkovníku.

Jeffrey jen přikývne a začne rulovat mapu.

O chvíli později do třídy vejde středně vysoký obyčejně vypadající muž s krátkými a dost prošedivělými blond vlasy. Ovšem hádka na chodbě pokračuje dál.

„Taťko!" vyhrkne Amelie nadšeně a rozběhne se k muži. Ten se usměje a zvedne dcerku do náruče.

Pan Watson a Amelie mají stejně modré oči a stejně zářivý úsměv, ale zbytek rysů musela dívenka podědit po matce.

„Tak co jsi provedla dneska?" zeptá se pan Watson klidně, když přeletí pohledem mezi Jeffreym a Amelií.

„Já? Vůbec nic." prohlásí blondýnka s naprosto neviným výrazem.

„Amelie, lhát se nemá." řekne Watson varovně a položí dítě na zem, načež se vydá za učitelkou. „Dobrý den, jmenuju se John Watson. Omlouvám se, že jsme přišli pozdě, ale zdrželi jsme se v práci." představí se.

„Tohle je slečna Jenny, naše nová učitelka." ohlásí Amelie hned.

„Slečna Jenny?" diví se Watson a přeletí pohledem mezi malou a dospělou.

„Ano." přikývne Jenny. „Jmenuji se Jenny Ravensová, ale můžete mi říkat jako děti slečno Jenny."

„Bude mi potěšením." usměje se John Watson a potřese si s Jenny rukou.

„Taťkó." protáhne Amelie a zatahá otce za rukáv. „Víš, že táta nesnáší, když se usmíváš na ženské."

„A víš, že já nesnáším, když zlobíš." vrátí jí Watson, než se opět obrátí na učitelku. „Co provedli tentokrát?"

„Hádali se a rvali." odpoví Jenny v krátkosti.

John si jen povzdechne a podívá se ma dva žáčky.

„Tak mluvte." pokyne jim rukou. Tohle očividně není poprvé, co tahle situace nastala.

„Jeffrey řekl, že jsi ty a táta magoři." řekne Amelie a založí si ruce na prsou.

„Ale ty jsi nejdřív řekla, že nesnášíš tátu, protože je idiot." vrátí jí Jeffrey.

„Amélie?"

„Měli jsme říct, co máme a nemáme rádi. A já nesnáším, když se Anderson posmívá tátovi a tobě."

„Ale tvůj táta se tomu mému taky posmívá."

„A dost!" zarazí je John. „Co jsem vám o tomhle říkal?"

„Že se nemáme hádat kvůli problémům našich otců." odrecitují děti společně.

„A co jste dělali?"

„Hádali jsme se."

„Víte, co to znamená?"

„Žádné sladkosti a žádné návštěvy u toho druhého po dva dny."

„Doufám, že jsme si rozuměli. A věřte tomu, že se dovím, jestli to jeden z vás dvou porušil. A informuju o tom i vaše otce." řekne John docela schlíplým dětem.

„Ano, tati. Ano, pane." odpoví děti.

„Sbalte si věci a rozlučte se se slečnou Jenny, já zatím zklidním vaše otce." usměje se na ně John, než se vydá na chodbu, odkud se stále linou zvuky hádky. Watson za sebou pečlivě zavře dveře.

A vzápětí sebou Jenny trhne, když onen obyčejně vypadající muž se zářivým úsměvem zařve.

„Sherlocku! Andersone! Okamžitě toho nechte nebo Gregovi nařídím, že budete příštích deset případů pracovat jenom spolu!"

„To je kruté." hlesne Amelie tiše, jako by se bála, že ji rodiče uslyší.

„To by nepřežili." přidá se Jeffrey s obavami.

Na chodbě se rozlehne zvonivé ticho.

„Můžeme jít?" nakoukne John do třídy.

„Ano!" vyhrknou obě děti.

„Omlouvám se za jejich chování, slečno Jenny." obrátí se John na ohromenou učitelku, i když té není moc jasné, jestli se mluví o rvačce dětí nebo o hádce otců. „Doufám, že už se to nebude opakovat."

„To nic." pousměje se Jenny statečně. „Jeffrey, Amelie, budu se na vás těšit zítra."

„My taky." usmějí se oba její žáčci, než vyrazí pryč.


End file.
